


Play

by missbeizy



Category: Glee
Genre: Come Swallowing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Prostate Milking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP.  Prostate play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play

It takes Blaine months to bring it up. 

He keeps remembering the conversations they'd had about "those movies", and he knows that he shouldn't make the connection between that and—but let's face it, it's "those movies" that had introduced him to it. 

He remembers idly surfing the Internet one night, looking for a quick something to get off to, and he'd clicked a sub-category that he normally would not have, and...there it was. Hundreds of videos, almost all of men by themselves, touching themselves, putting things inside themselves and—just doing it, until they came or—to be honest, Blaine hadn't even been sure what it was other than _incredibly hot_.

He does know that he jerks himself raw to the videos, more than he ever has any kind of pornography that he's watched. There's just something about it; the solitary, desperate feel of them, the way that they feel so _private_ , as if these men are shut up in their rooms and panting for something that they can't get with their partners or maybe they don't have partners and they just—need it.

Blaine knows what the prostate is. He knows that it can be this big deal for any guy, straight or gay. He knows that he loves it when he presses between his balls and hole, that it feels amazing—not every time, but usually when he's been touching himself for a long time and he's really getting into it. He also knows that it's never come into play between him and Kurt; they've done a lot, fingering and anal sex and it's all been really nice, but not once have they talked about the prostate thing.

Blaine wonders if Kurt just doesn't know, or if he doesn't care, or...?

Either way, he feels that he should figure it out before springing it on Kurt, so he uses the credit card that his parents don't check for transaction details (they'll glance at the total, and one time his dad had given him major shit over a particularly outlandish birthday gift for Kurt) to buy a few toys online. He tries to buy ones that look like ones he's seen in the videos, but honestly some of them look scarily homemade, and he's not _that_ creative.

His first few attempts are either failed or just plain boring. It hurts, or it's weird; the toys aren't like Kurt's fingers or Kurt's cock, and he has a hard time figuring out what it's supposed to feel like. He knows where his prostate should be, but sometimes it feels as if it's just not _there_ , or as if it doesn't feel the way it should when he does find it without a doubt. 

So he gives up for a while, but it never quite leaves his mind. The truth is that he's always liked being penetrated; it's a thing for him in a way that it isn't for Kurt, though they do it both ways on a regular basis.

The next time he thinks about it, he goes online and reads some guides instead of going right to the pornography, and the one thing that stands out for him is that relaxation and arousal are needed for it to even happen at all, much less happen well. That makes sense to him; he's always just kind of gone for it at the start, without concern for timetable or mood, thinking that he could just make it work.

 

*

 

One evening, they're watching a movie in his room ("watching a movie" being code for "making out with the volume way up") and Kurt has him panting and hot under his clothes. His parents are home, so they can't go too far, but that's a detail that can wait to be address a while longer. 

He's in Kurt's lap and they're kissing and his tongue is in Kurt's mouth and Kurt's hands are on his back, and it feels _so good_ , grinding down into Kurt's body and messing up that perfect coif of hair and sucking on his tongue and making him _squirm_. Kurt can be so closed up, and being able to take him apart in private is almost worth all the tension.

"Feel so good," he whispers between kisses, and Kurt's hands slide down to his lower back.

"Blaine—" 

He knows he's pushing it for a "parents home" night, but Kurt is just so—his mouth, that sinful fucking choirboy mouth, and those _dimples_. He licks into them, and then sucks at Kurt's mouth harder. "Can you be quiet?" he asks in a rush of hot breath.

"Oh, god," Kurt moans.

"I want to make you come," he groans, fingers fumbling to undo Kurt's pants. "Just like this, okay, just want to feel you come in my hand."

" _Blaine_. Yes. Okay, just let me—" He shimmies just enough to allow his skin-tight pants to loosen so that his underwear can be shoved down. He springs into Blaine's fist and _hisses_.

"Don't wait," Blaine gasps, jerking him _hard_ and fast. "Just want to see you."

He doesn't have to ask twice; it only takes about ninety seconds. Kurt is panting and arched underneath him, head thrown back. Blaine _bites_ and sucks at that beautiful throat and Kurt swats his side, hard. "Going to—"

He knows that Kurt wouldn't to mess up his outfit (and it's easier this way anyway), so he slides down at the very last second and closes his mouth around the head of Kurt's cock and Kurt makes this squeaking sob that he clamps down on and it comes out so _desperate_ , Blaine can't even—and he comes in Blaine's mouth, cock pulsing, so much that Blaine has to swallow twice.

It's so hot that Blaine is _vibrating_ when he sits back in Kurt's lap, sinking his hands around Kurt's neck and slamming their mouths back together. He still has a little come in his mouth and Kurt _licks_ his way in to get at it and that—oh, fuck, _fuck_ —that—

"Shit," he pants, sucking Blaine's tongue. "Oh my god, your parents—"

His parents are calling up the stairs to tell them that they've hit curfew.

He's _shaking_.

"Oh god Blaine, let me—"

"No. No, we can't." He kisses Kurt quickly. "Go ahead." Kurt stands and does up his pants. He looks a mess; flushed, neck bitten up, knees wobbly. Blaine wants to fucking _eat him alive_. Goddamn his parents. Goddamn curfew. They kiss goodbye and mutter endearments.

 

*

 

When he's alone again, he's tempted to just jerk off as fast as he can. But then he remembers his—attempts at—stuff, and he lies down on his bed and takes off his pants. He ignores the _straining_ erection lying across his belly and massages his balls for a while, just humping air and letting the feeling settle. 

He pushes two fingertips against his perineum and begins massaging in slow, steady circles. The feeling is _incredible_ , hot and deep, and he just keeps doing that, because he sees no reason to stop. He gets comfortable and it gets better, and better, and he starts kind of _pressing_ and rubbing in alternating circles, and he wraps his balls up against his thumb at the same time.

He keeps intending to stroke his cock with his free hand, but what he's doing now feels _so good_ , and when he tries to switch it up it throws the rhythm off completely.

He thinks about how good it would be if Kurt were here. If it was Kurt rubbing him, or jerking him off. God. Kurt has these long, slender, tapered fingers, but they're so _strong_ at the same time, they're _hard_ and so careful and so thorough, they would feel _amazing_ on his perineum, maybe a little rougher than Blaine is being right now.

He presses, hard and fast, rubbing the spot hard hard hard harder, and without even touching himself he feels a spurt of clear fluid shoot and _flood_ down the shaft of his cock. It's—not come, it's just seminal fluid, and he—doesn't feel like he's _come_ , although it had felt almost as good. But he doesn't go soft.

Gasping, heart pounding, he slows down.

And does it again. And again. And again.

Eventually, he starts to feel overly sensitive, and he worries that maybe he's done it too many times. So he just pushes the pad of one fingertip against his actual hole and rubs it in circles (it's easier to keep position there and he has done it this way before) while he jerks his fluid-sticky cock with his free hand, and it takes a long time and he kind of goes half-soft but eventually—

He thinks about Kurt licking him clean. He thinks about Kurt's mouth and the skin around it _soaked_ with the fluid that had just come out of him, he thinks about Kurt's mouth covered in friction burn from sucking at his skin, he thinks about his hands in Kurt's hair, pushing his head down when it bobs too far up, and he—

Comes, biting into his own forearm to stifle the noise, thick, white come (not as much as it feels like, but _Jesus_ ) spilling over his fist.

Oh my god that was _amazing_.

He's tempted to tell Kurt that he just had the most amazing masturbatory experience ever and it's all thanks to him, but—

Well, that seems a bit much.

So instead he just gets sickeningly good at it. He does external stuff for a while, and then when he gets used to that he starts edging his fingers inside. It's not quite the same at first, and then it's _really good_ , as long as he takes his time; he finds his prostate only when he's really aroused and that's not every time. Most of the time just having something inside feels good and that's enough; he can be lazy about it.

But when he's really turned on now he starts using a soft dildo, and that takes some of the trick out of it because the thing fills every inch and it's impossible to _not_ hit the right spot at least most of the time it's inside of him. It's easiest when he pushes it up and in toward his cock from underneath, either lying on his back with his legs spread or sitting on it.

 

*

 

He waits for a night when they're alone to say something.

They're in bed and down to underwear and he's on top of Kurt and they've been dry-humping for at least an hour; he wants to come so badly, and he knows that that's the best time to start because he's already so turned on that it can't go badly. At worst it will just be the usual anal sex, which is more than good enough for him.

He tears their mouths apart. "Um. There's something I—I kind of wanted to do."

Kurt inhales, licking his red, wet mouth. His pupils are huge and his face flushed. His _nipples_ are hard and Blaine can't stop himself from leaning down and sucking at them.

"That works for me," Kurt gasps, laughing.

Blaine grins. "Excellent idea, but not what I meant." He licks the salty taste of Kurt's skin off of his lips. "I—I've kind of been experimenting with—prostate stuff."

Kurt goes _scarlet_. "You—didn't mention it."

"I wanted to, um, figure it out? And I have, so, um—I wanted to try with you, maybe?"

"What do I need to...?"

Blaine feels excitement _lash_ through his body. "The first time, nothing. I just want to—ride you. See if I can—do it that way. And then we can do other stuff later if you want."

"That's—all?"

Blaine blushes, rubbing his palms up and down Kurt's stomach. "Um. Well. You have to stay hard for a while. Like—longer than usual, maybe? Sometimes it takes a while."

"Okay," Kurt breathes, eyes glittering.

It's nothing like their usual thing. They normally run the gauntlet from slow and sweet to animal-like fucking that borders on painful when they don't know how to slow down. But this is different; it's a mix of both, but it's also very stop-start.

Blaine had fingered the hell out of himself before Kurt came over, so the foreplay is at a minimum (he has Kurt rub his thighs and pelvis and balls and perineum for a while just to warm those areas back up and relax himself); it's not long before he's straddling Kurt's waist and lowering himself down onto that beautiful cock. It feels _so fucking good_ , he almost wishes they could just do what they usually do.

But then he feels how sensitive, how swollen his prostate already is, almost as if it knows that the thing he usually thinks about to get off—Kurt—is here and ready to play. He rocks a little to get the right angle, hands on Kurt's thighs to balance. They'd used so much lube that it's _everywhere_ , and he has to wipe his hands off to get a better grip.

Kurt just _watches_ him through hot, dark eyes. "Tell me if you need me to—"

"Just, kind of, slowly push up into me?" He locks and then raises his hips. Blaine breathes out, feeling the push up into his abdomen. "Yeah, just like that." He inhales and exhales slowly, and _pushes_ back against Kurt's cock.

For the next twenty minutes he rocks down at a very specific angle onto Kurt's cock. He knows how much willpower that it takes for Kurt not to thrust at his own pace. He knows how much effort it must be taking to _not come_ , and he wants to feel guilty about it but he just can't because it feels _so good_. 

It takes a while. He doesn't quite get the result he's looking for initially, but when he does, when he manages to get Kurt's cock at just the right angle against the gland, he jerks and gasps and shakes and Kurt gently cups his hips. It might be better with him on his back or side, but he's too determined to change the positioning now. He does like having control over the speed and angle, and he _loves_ riding Kurt.

"There?" Kurt whispers, voice trashed, breathing fucked. "Can I move a little?"

"Yes, yes, fuck yes."

He does; slow, deep rolls of his hips make Blaine dizzy. It's not as precise as fingers but with some awkward hip angling it works. Blaine can't _breathe_ it's so good, and he kind of just bounces on Kurt's cock while jerking himself with his right hand. Inelegant, but he can't bring himself to care.

"Blaine, oh my god. Blaine the way you _look_ , god, baby, tell me what it feels like."

"So good. So fucking good like coming inside, like, sensations just non-stop—" A dribble of clear fluid drips from his bobbing erection onto Kurt's stomach.

"Fuck," Kurt whispers. "Is that, uh?"

"No not yet, just—don't stop okay?" He can't _breathe_. His cock is pointing upward and it's throbbing and bouncing with every small thrust and the fluid just keeps trickling out but it's not _coming_ and he is so fucked up he can't even— "Wait wait. Just. Second. Stop for a second."

They repeat this several times, and Kurt begins to look uncomfortable. "Don't know how much longer I can—"

It's been almost an _hour_ , not counting the first hour of grinding, which is some kind of record for them. "Okay, okay. I'm being greedy; it just feels so good."

"Would it hurt if I...?" He begins thrusting up into Blaine faster, harder, holding his hips in place.

Blaine's eyes roll back. "Oh fuck. Fuck." It breaks up the prostate touching, but somehow that's okay.

"Here," Kurt says, wrapping Blaine's cock in his fist. "Just, move on me. Let me take care of you here, okay?"

"God yes, god—just like that—" And it works, and it's so _perfect_ , he can just _ride_ Kurt's cock with short, hard, deep thrusts, and Kurt's fist is flying around his cock, and—and it's just too much in the end. He sobs, and shakes, and throws his head back and _comes_ and it's weak, small spurts but it feels like his entire body is coming, like his fucking hands and feet are going to tremble off of his body. He's so loud that he's sure he's going to wake the neighbors.

"Okay I need to move now," he blurts, shifting around after a minute. He's so sensitive and drained and it almost hurts. He slowly, slowly lifts himself off of Kurt's cock, then collapses with a sigh when he's safely empty.

"God, that was—weird, and amazing."

Blaine laughs. "We don't have to do it every time. I—don't think I'd want to, frankly. But it—I've wanted to share that with you for so long."

"I'm glad you did," Kurt replies, grinning. "Although I think you wanted me as much for clean-up as participation; this is _messy_." 

And he disappears to find a towel, leaving Blaine a content, fucked out mess on the bed.


End file.
